Le témoin amoureux
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Felicity apprends à Oliver son futur mariage. Comment ce dernier va-t-il réagir ? Va-t-il la laisser se marier alors qu'il réalise qu'il est amoureux d'elle ? Purement Olicity. Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici de retour aujourd'hui pour un OS Olicity en deux chapitres.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les guests qui ont laissé un commentaire sur mon OS Stemily hier. Ça motive énormément.**

 **Encore un grand merci à Shinobu24...sans toi se serait pas pareil...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver tournait l'alcool dans son verre depuis qu'il avait atterrit au Verdant. Il avait déjà un peu bu, il n'avait pas vraiment compté à combien de verres il en était mais ce n'était pas son premier, ça c'était clair. Sa journée avait été….horrible, plus que ça affreuse. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé avec une visite de Felicity à son bureau.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années maintenant. S'il comptait bien cela faisait presque six ans qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie. Il rigola au souvenir de leur rencontre, Oliver avait été mit au pied du mur par son père. Il en avait marre de ses frasques et il lui avait alors donné le choix, soit il retournait à l'université pour terminer son cursus mais sans fêtes et sans scandale, soit il faisait ses armes chez QC, passait par tout les services pour comprendre le fonctionnement de l'entreprise pour un jour accéder à un poste plus important et prendre la tête de la société quand il se sentira prêt.

Oliver n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit, il savait qu'en retournant à l'université il était perdu. Il avait 22 ans il était temps qu'il arrête ses enfantillages et qu'il rende fier ses parents de lui. Il avait donc accepté d'aller travailler chez QC et de faire différents postes. Pour être honnête cela l'avait profondément ennuyé, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au service informatique.

Tout le monde savait qui il était et le traitait un peu comme un roi, ne lui donnant pas de tâches trop compliquées voir même ne lui donnant rien à faire. Tout avait changé quand il était entré dans le bureau d'une petite blonde. Elle avait tellement le nez plongé dans ses dossiers en train de pianoter activement sur son clavier qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Cela lui avait laisser le temps de l'observer.

Elle était plutôt jolie, de longs cheveux blonds retenus en queue de cheval, des yeux bleus cachés par des lunettes à monture épaisse qui, il n'en doutait pas, devaient refléter une gentille extrême, un nez fin et des lèvres peintes d'un rose fushia qu'elle mordillait prouvant sa concentration. Il ne voyait pas le reste de son corps mais devinait aisément des formes harmonieuses. Il toussota pour indiquer sa présence et elle daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui…..Dit-elle avec un sourire qui le conquit tout de suite.

\- Je suis votre nouveau stagiaire. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour la saluer. Oliver Queen. A son nom elle se leva et accepta la main tendue.

\- Ah oui Mr Queen bonjour. Elle lui fit un sourire franc.

\- Oliver. Dit-il sans lâcher sa main. Elle sourit soulagée de ne pas devoir lui donner du « Monsieur » sans arrêt.

\- Bonjour Oliver….je m'appelle Felicity.

Ce jour là avait marqué le début de leur amitié. Elle l'avait traité comme n'importe quel stagiaire et avait réussit à l'intéresser à l'informatique. Elle lui avait expliqué comment cela fonctionnait sans le prendre pour un idiot et il en avait été touché. Ils avaient gardé contact après son passage au département informatique, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ce qui avait alimenté bon nombres de rumeurs au sein de la société.

Mais ils n'étaient qu'amis, même s'il devait bien avouer que dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec elle l'avait bien effleuré une ou deux fois. Elle était absolument tout ce qu'il attendait d'une femme. Un corps à se damner, une tête bien remplie, une intelligence rare, un humour décapant et un esprit vif qui le faisait craquer. Mais par-dessus tout elle ne le considérait pas comme l'héritier de l'empire Queen, elle voyait Oliver et cela finissait de le conquérir.

Cependant il n'avait jamais osé tenter une approche romantique de peur de paraître idiot ou d'être éconduit. Même après avoir passé une nuit ensemble il n'avait pas osé lui dire clairement qu'il voulait plus...il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, c'était un vendredi comme beaucoup d'autres. Il avait eu une semaine difficile, cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'il naviguait d'un service à un autre et il était enfin arrivé à l'étage de la direction. Il travaillait sous la direction du bras droit de son père qui ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Et ce jour là il avait raté sa présentation, Walter avait été plus que direct avec lui et son égo en avait prit un coup, Felicity avait alors décidé de lui changer les idées en sortant boire un verre. Seulement en la raccompagnant chez elle les choses avaient dérapé et une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait atterrit dans son lit.

Après cette nuit partagé aucun des deux n'étaient revenu sur ce qu'il c'était passé. Il n'avait jamais oser aborder le sujet de peur de perdre son amitié, même s'il le reconnaissait, il voulait plus. Ils s'étaient contentés de se dire que cette nuit avait été une erreur et que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et c'était ce qu'il c'était passé, après un petit moment de gêne ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité et leur amitié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tommy en s'approchant de son ami un verre à la main. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu traîner dans le coin. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Oliver soupira et le regarda avec peine. Whoo….aller raconte moi pourquoi tu as ce regard de chien battu. Il hésita un instant à se confier sachant que quand il aurait commencé il en aurait trop dit et serait obligé d'aller au bout de sa pensée. Mais peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un ?

\- Elle va se marier. Dit-il platement ayant encore du mal à prononcer ces paroles. Tommy le regarda sans comprendre de qui il parlait. Felicity….elle va se marier avec Colton. Tommy le regarda du coin de l'œil, désolé pour lui.

\- Et tu n'es pas d'accord ? Il vit son ami hausser les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions toute seule…..tu aurais vu son visage ce matin. Dit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle était arrivée avec un petit sourire dans son bureau et avec un éclat différent dans le regard, il l'avait vu tout de suite. Elle s'était assise en face de lui et avait attendu qu'il finisse sa conversation téléphonique avant de lui montrer fièrement sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre au fait que tu agites ta main devant moi ? Avait-il demandé en rigolant ignorant ce qu'elle essayait de lui montrer.

\- Tu ne remarques rien de nouveau sur moi ? Elle agita encore plus sa main. Mais la bague Oliver ! S'agaça-t-elle en la montrant franchement cette fois-ci. Oliver se leva un peu de son siège, s'avança pour viser la bague et reprit sa place.

\- Oui elle est jolie en effet….c'est pour ça que tu es de si bonne humeur ce matin ? Felicity le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

\- Mais Oliver ce n'est pas une simple bague….Colton m'a demandé de l'épouser ! C'est une bague de fiançailles ! S'écria-t-elle heureuse de le dire enfin à quelqu'un. Tu es le premier au courant. Fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Oh….et tu as dit oui ? Felicity le regarda les bras lui tombant.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Sinon je n'aurais pas la bague au doigt. Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle tout à coup. Tu es bizarre depuis que je suis là.

\- Non….oui….enfin ça va. Dit-il encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Bien sûr que tu as dit oui. Il finit par se lever pour faire le tour du bureau et la prendre dans ses bras. Félicitations. Dit-il d'une voix pas très convaincue.

\- Ouais….je vois. Dit Tommy d'un ton désolé ramenant Oliver à la réalité. Il imaginait bien que le choc avait du être terrible. Et tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Oh mais c'est pas le pire. Répondit Oliver d'un petit air ironique. Elle veux que je sois son témoin et que je la conduise à l'autel !

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Tommy s'attirant le regard des gens autour d'eux. C'est une blague ? Tu vas pas faire ça Oliver ? Tu vas pas conduire la fille qui te fais rêver depuis des années à un autre homme ?! D'un ton un peu plus bas.

Oliver avait les yeux dans le fond de son verre, perdu, triste et avec le cœur brisé. Il avait toujours envisagé ce scénario depuis que les choses étaient devenus sérieuses entre elle et Colton mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle accepterait de l'épouser.

\- Elle est heureuse avec lui Tommy….je peux pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse. Dit-il d'une voix résignée.

\- Non c'est certain, mais tu peux l'empêcher de faire une connerie ! Oliver si vous n'êtes pas ensembles aujourd'hui c'est de ta faute….alors arrête de te morfondre et va la trouver pour lui dire que tu as eu tord de ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressentais...dis lui que la nuit que vous avez passé signifiait bien plus qu'une simple erreur. Il le regarda d'un air grave. Fait le mon pote parce que sinon tu vas le regretter toute ta vie….crois moi.

Oliver laissa les paroles de Tommy pénétrer son esprit et faire son chemin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tord, il avait joué à l'idiot et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait eu la chance de connaître une femme extraordinaire, qui voyait tout ses bons côtés, qui ne prêtait foi à aucune rumeur circulant sur lui, qui avait confiance en lui…et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas cru à sa chance et l'avait laissé filer. Elle s'était alors rapproché de Colton et il n'avait pu que constater son erreur. Il se leva d'un coup, bu son verre d'une traite et partit sans rien dire. Tommy le regarda avec un énorme sourire, enfin il se décidait il était temps pensa-t-il.

* * *

Depuis ce matin Felicity était sur un petit nuage, non en fait depuis la veille et la demande en mariage de Colton. Elle avait été étonnée parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle n'avait pas pu dire non à une demande si romantique. Elle était rentrée un peu plus tard que d'habitude et avait constaté que l'appartement était vide, seul un petit mot l'attendait sur la table basse.

 **Je t'attends sur le toit…..**

Un mot bien mystérieux mais qui avait fait naître un énorme sourire sur son visage. Cela faisait presque trois ans maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble et il arrivait toujours à la surprendre. Elle était passée par la salle de bains pour prendre une douche rapide et mettre des vêtements un peu plus confortables et plus chauds puis était montée le retrouver.

Quand elle avait poussé l'énorme porte du toit elle avait été accueillie par des centaines de bougies disposées tout autour, une table dressée au milieu et Colton l'attendant nerveusement un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il était beau et avait fait l'effort de s'habiller.

\- Oh je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que c'était une soirée habillée. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui émerveillée de ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Il l'attrapa pour qu'elle se rapproche plus vite de lui.

\- Tu es parfaite comme tu es Felicity. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit en encerclant sa taille.

\- Alors pour quelle raison ai-je droit à tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant encore une fois ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Oh pour rien je….je voulais juste te faire plaisir. Repondit-il nerveux. J'espère que tu aimes. Elle le regarda surprise ne croyant pas vraiment qu'il avait préparé tout ça sans but précis.

\- J'adore. Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Mais je meurt de faim. Ils éclatèrent de rire et passèrent à table. Le repas fut excellent et passa très vite. Merci Colton pour cette soirée merveilleuse….mais maintenant j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi j'ai eu droit à cet endroit magnifiquement décoré, ce repas délicieux, sans compter ta nervosité. Elle lui fit un sourire et se pencha en avant sur la table pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas.

\- Ok….tu es tenace. Rigola-t-il. Bon ok tu as raison j'ai bien une idée derrière la tête. Il se leva et se positionna à côté d'elle lui tendant une main afin qu'elle se lève. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Un tendre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir et instinctivement elle toucha la bague à son doigt. Elle avait dit oui bien sûr, quand un homme comme Colton vous demandait en mariage on ne pouvait que dire oui. Ils s'aimaient, c'était la suite logique de leur histoire.

A cet instant elle avait été la plus heureuse et n'avait eu qu'une envie, appeler Oliver pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il était son meilleur ami depuis le jour où il était entré dans son bureau et même si fut un temps elle avait cru qu'il y aurait plus qu'une amitié entre eux, avec le temps elle avait comprit que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de femmes avec qui sortait Oliver. Elle s'était alors faite une raison et ne l'avait plus considéré que comme un ami très proche, même après ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux.

Elle lui confiait tout, lui avait raconté son enfance à Vegas, le départ de son père, sa mère qui c'était démenée pour lui offrir l'avenir qu'elle méritait. Quand Colton était apparu dans sa vie, elle avait beaucoup hésité à lui donner une chance, mais c'est Oliver qui l'avait convaincu qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle méritait quelqu'un comme lui. Elle l'avait écouté et avait décidé de voir où cela les mènerait. Et à en croire la bague à son doigt, Oliver avait eu raison de la pousser vers lui.

Quand elle avait annoncé la nouvelle ce matin à Oliver, elle avait bien cru qu'il ne serait pas content pour elle. Sa réaction n'avait pas été celle espéré. Mais il c'était bien rattrapé par la suite, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être son témoin.

\- J'ai un truc à te demander. Dit-elle hésitante. Je sais que ce n'est pas courant mais….accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin ? Elle l'avait vu blêmir sous le choc. Et si tu ne veux pas c'est rien…je trouverais bien une âme charitable au service informatique qui remplira cette tâche….je n'ai pas d'amies filles et tu….

\- Felicity….j'accepte avec plaisir. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et elle s'était sentit soulagée de sa réponse.

\- Merci beaucoup Oliver tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi que tu acceptes. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne me vois faire ça avec personne d'autre. Il lui avait sourit et c'était éloigné sans rien dire.

\- Avez-vous fixé une date ? Oliver avait reprit sa place derrière son bureau et regardait déjà son agenda.

\- Le 25 du mois prochain. Il releva la tête surprit de la rapidité.

\- Tu es enceinte ? Elle l'avait regardé horrifiée de sa question.

\- Mais non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Oliver s'excusa d'avoir été indiscret mais lui expliqua qu'il était surprit qu'ils veuillent se marier si vite. On ne veut pas d'un grand mariage…ça fait un moment qu'on vit ensemble alors pourquoi traîner.

\- Ok je note le 25 alors. Elle le vit griffonner sur son agenda et reporter son attention sur elle. Je suis donc censé t'accompagner partout essayages, traiteur, fleuristes et toutes ces choses ? Elle hocha la tête avec un petit rire taquin. Ok…..je sens que ces prochaines semaines vont être terrible. Rigola-t-il. Mais je suis content pour toi. À cet instant elle sentit comme une fêlure dans sa voix et elle eu l'impression qu'un voile de tristesse venait de passer dans ses yeux, mais ce fut tellement furtif qu'elle cru avoir rêver. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Felicity ressentit elle aussi un pincement au cœur, mais elle n'aurait su dire pour quelle raison.

La sonnette la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la porte se demandant bien qui pouvait venir à cette heure. Colton avait ses clefs ce n'était donc pas lui. Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de tomber sur Oliver.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Elle le fit entrer et put constater qu'il semblait nerveux et un peu pompette. Tu as bu ?

\- Un peu….mais ça va j'ai prit un taxi pour venir ici. Il la vit se détendre un peu mais elle attendait visiblement la raison de sa présence chez elle. J'étais au Verdant avec Tommy et je lui ai annoncé ton mariage.

\- Oh….c'est…une bonne nouvelle. Ne comprenant pas ce que Tommy venait faire dans l'histoire.

\- Et je….et je lui ai dit ce que tu attendais de moi et ça l'a fait beaucoup rire je dois dire…..

\- Attends si tu es là pour me dire que finalement tu…..

\- Non Felicity. La coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour ça…..si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai réalisé….non je le sais depuis longtemps en fait mais je me voilais la face et je trouvais toujours une excuse pour ne pas te le dire…..mais maintenant je ne peux plus me taire….je….

\- Oliver….quelle bonne surprise. Colton venait de rentrer et aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu arriver. Oliver bien trop occupé à tourner autour du pot et Felicity surprise et surtout choquée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Tu es là pour aider Felicity dans les préparatifs ? Demanda-t-il en embrassant sa fiancée. Vous avez raison on a pas beaucoup de temps…je vous laisse discuter tranquillement je file prendre une douche.

Felicity regarda Colton partir et reporta son attention sur Oliver. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais elle savait qu'il venait d'interrompre une conversation importante. Il était droit devant elle, les mains dans les poches et les yeux fixés sur elle. Il la regardait intensément, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé de cette façon se dit-elle.

\- Que…que voulais-tu me dire ? Sa voix était hésitante et frêle. À cet instant à le voir ainsi elle se doutait de quoi il voulait lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie de l'entendre. Elle c'était faite une raison il y a longtemps.

\- No…non c'était rien. Répondit-il sur le même ton hésitant. Je…je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu et que….je vais y aller, je vais vous laisser. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant bonne nuit Felicity. Il prit le chemin de la porte doucement. Elle l'accompagna sans un mot, il hésita un instant à se retourner et à lui parler mais se ressaisit tout de suite.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver. Lui dit Felicity avant qu'il ne parte. Il hocha la tête et sortit la tête basse, fermant la porte après son passage.

Il descendit les quelques marches menant à sa porte et s'assit sur la dernière. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, si Colton n'était pas arrivé peut-être qu'il lui aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'épouse mais finalement son arrivée lui avait remit les idées en place. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

Felicity fixa un moment la porte close. Elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, Oliver était là devant elle à faire les cent pas, à s'agiter et à vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important et l'instant d'après il fuyait sa maison avec une excuse complètement bidon.

\- Oliver est partit ? Demanda Colton en redescendant de sa douche. Dommage...il aurait pu dîner avec nous et vous auriez pu parler un peu du mariage. Il s'approcha d'elle inquiet de son silence. Chérie tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va. Dit-elle en se reprenant. Ça va très bien. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire de façade encore perturbée de la visite d'Oliver. Et si on commandait une pizza ? Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et prit le téléphone pour passer commande.

Felicity n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle tournait dans son lit et décida de se lever. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller son compagnon à bouger sans arrêt. Elle alla à la cuisine et se prépara une tisane espérant que cela la ferait dormir un peu. Il était deux heures du matin et demain était une journée chargée au bureau. Elle avait une présentation avec son directeur et Oliver.

Oliver….ses pensées revenait toujours à lui depuis sa visite de ce soir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de passer chez elle à l'improviste, avant que Colton n'emménage avec elle c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, mais depuis qu'il vivait ici, il passait toujours un coup de fil avant de venir. Elle rigola à la raison qu'il lui avait donné pour justifier son appel quand elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait passer quand il voulait, qu'il était toujours le bienvenu.

\- Oh Felicity je ne voudrais pas tomber au mauvais moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il avait éclaté de rire. Ça m'est arrivé une fois avec Tommy et Laurel et je te prit de croire que j'ai mis des semaines à m'en remettre. Je passerais toujours un coup de fil avant.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait au début, et puis les appels s'étaient estompés pour finalement qu'il n'y en ai plus depuis un moment maintenant réalisa-t-elle d'un coup se redressant. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds chez elle, pourquoi le faire ce soir alors qu'il avait bu ? Définitivement il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond.

* * *

Oliver fut réveillé par la sonnette de sa porte et par des coups frappés sur celle-ci. Il se leva en grognant et dû faire attention à ne pas tomber en descendant les escaliers.

\- Oui…j'arrive. Cria-t-il pour que la personne derrière la porte arrête de tambouriner comme un malade. Quoi ! Hurla-t-il en ouvrant. Felicity ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Il la regarda rentrer sans rien dire. Il referma la porte et la vit en train de déposer ses affaires sur le canapé pas loin. Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu traverses la moitié de la ville en pyjama et que tu tambourines à ma porte à trois heures du matin ? Son ton était limite agacé mais surtout très amusé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ? Ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas mit les pieds chez moi….pourquoi ce soir ? Son ton était ferme et calme mais n'invitait pas à lui mentir. Oliver souffla déjà lasse de cette conversation qu'il ne voulait plus avoir maintenant.

\- Mais pour rien Felicity…je te l'ai dit…j'avais bu et puis j'ai décidé de venir te voir...et puis Colton est arrivé et je me suis rendu compte que je….que j'allais vous déranger et….

\- Non….tu allais me dire quelque chose d'important avant qu'il n'arrive….assez important pour venir chez moi sans prévenir. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Son ton c'était fait plus tendre et Oliver se laissa gagner par sa douceur. Dis moi. Rajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit hésitant.

\- Je...je ne veux pas que tu l'épouses. Repondit-il avant que les mots refusent de sortir à nouveau. Il la fixa pour voir sa réaction.

\- Quoi ? Sa voix était faible et à peine audible. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je…..je ne veux pas être ton témoin...et je ne veux pas te voir remonter l'allée pour aller vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et continua. Si un jour tu dois remonter une allée d'église je veux que se soit vers moi. Voilà c'était dit, il avait enfin avoué ce qu'il avait refusé de s'avouer pendant des années.

Felicity était sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'est une éventualité qu'elle avait envisagé en venant le voir, mais entre le penser et l'entendre il y avait un monde. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était flattée mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

Une partie d'elle était heureuse parce qu'enfin Oliver la voyait comme une femme et non plus comme son amie, il imaginait sa vie avec elle, mais l'autre côté d'elle était furieuse contre lui de lui dire ça maintenant. Pendant des années elle avait espéré qu'il se déclare, qu'il lui dise que lui aussi ressentait cette électricité autour d'eux mais non il n'avait rien fait et il se décidait maintenant alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un homme parfait qui voulait l'épouser afin de la rendre heureuse.

\- Je sais que c'est soudain Felicity et que tu ne dois pas comprendre mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'entre nous il y a quelque chose de fort. On se comprends d'un regard, on rit des mêmes choses, on adore traîner le dimanche en regardant des séries télé, on….

\- Oliver. L'arrêta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire de nous un couple et tu le sais….on ne….Elle fut coupé par ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser lent et tendre. Il prenait le temps d'y goûter, peut-être n'aurait-il plus d'autre occasion de les embrasser. Doucement il la relâcha et plongea dans ses yeux bleus remplit d'incompréhension et de questions.

\- Je t'aime Felicity et depuis très longtemps….je l'ai enfin comprit et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour nous. Sa voix était comme un souffle sur son visage. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si elle le voulait elle pourrait aisément reprendre ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Elle déglutit péniblement en le fixant et s'écarta de lui. Elle allait parler quand elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, elle se retourna et vit Sara Lance descendre, au vu du drap qui enroulait son corps elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se retourna lentement vers Oliver qui avait une grimace sur le visage.

\- Tu m'aimes ?! Cria-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu m'aimes et tu couches avec elle juste avant de me dire ça ?! Elle est dans ton lit et tu me dit que tu m'aimes ?!

\- Non…Felicity enfin oui…mais je ne savais pas que tu allais venir et je…enfin….

\- Oh parce que ça aurait fait une différence ?! Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur. Je ne veux plus te voir Oliver ! Tu m'oublies ! Et dire que j'ai presque cru à ton petit discours. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes contenues. Elle voulut s'en aller mais il la retint par le bras.

\- Non attends…il faut qu'on discute. Essaya-t-il encore une fois.

\- De quoi...de la façon dont tu m'aimes ? Elle était folle de rage et blessée. Elle prit ses affaires au passage et sortit comme une furie de son appartement, les larmes dévalant son visage maintenant.

Oliver resta un moment planté devant cette porte où venait de s'envoler certainement celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Il ne disait rien le regard dans le vide. Il reprit conscience quand Sara posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Court après elle Oliver dépêche toi ! Il la regarda ahurit. Oliver file ! Il dévala les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et sortit de l'immeuble le souffle court.

Il se retrouva dans la rue à la chercher, il tourna la tête dans tout les sens sans la voir. Il avança un peu et au bout d'un moment il la trouva accroupie au pied d'un immeuble. Elle avait la tête plongé dans ses genoux et était secouée de sanglots. Il s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur. Elle sursauta à sentir une présence.

\- Fou moi la paix. Elle se releva en le repoussant.

\- Felicity. La retint-il par le poignet. Attends tu ne peux pas partir dans cet état….on doit parler de nous et...

\- Il n'y a pas de nous Oliver ! Elle posa les mains sur son torse et le poussa violemment. Il fit un pas en arrière mais ne dit rien, essuyant sa colère, il la méritait largement. Il avait eu des années pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et il se décidait au moment où elle allait se marier. Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ? Comment as-tu me faire un truc pareil ?! Je suis heureuse, je vais me marier et toi tu gâches tout…..tu as eu….des années pour me dire que tu m'aimais et tu attends ce moment là ? Sa voix déraillait et il sentait son désespoir. En fait tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu as peur de finir seul, sans femme ni amis et le fait de me voir heureuse te dérange ! Tu ne veux pas me voir heureuse et tu te dis qu'en me disant ça je renoncerais à Colton mais tu sais quoi ? Non ! Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir !

\- C'est faux et tu le sais au fond de toi ! Hurla-t-il dans la rue déserte, sa voix résonnant. Tu sais que tu comptes pour moi plus que n'importe qui, comment peux-tu penser que je fais ça pour te faire du mal ? Je sais que j'aurais du te dire ça il y a longtemps, mais je…j'avais tellement peur de te perdre que j'ai préféré me taire…

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire après notre nuit. Dit-elle platement. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour me dire que tu m'aimais…j'ai attendu des semaines que tu me parles et quand tu m'as poussé dans les bras de Colton j'ai comprit que tu ne voulais pas de moi de cette façon alors j'ai abandonné l'idée qu'un jour tu puisses m'aimer et j'ai apprit à aimer Colton.

Oliver la regardait peiné d'être responsable de ses larmes qui coulaient et de sa voix rapide et cassée par les sanglots qu'elle essayait de contenir. Il se souvenait aussi de cette nuit qui avait mit en lumière son amour pour elle. Seulement il avait été lâche et n'avait pas voulut reconnaitre qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

\- Je sais que j'ai été stupide Felicity...mais il n'est pas trop tard...tu n'es pas encore marié, et maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens tu ne peux plus l'ignorer. Il fit un pas vers elle et posa une main sur sa joue tendrement. Je sais que toi aussi tu ressens la même chose...il te faut juste le courage de le reconnaître.

Felicity le regarda se laissant emporter par sa voix douce et ses mots si tendres. Elle voulait se laisser aller, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire allait changer leur vie et elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne décision.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie.**

 **Pour info la seconde est prête et n'attends qu'à être publiée...si vous la voulez rapidement vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...une petite review est toujours appréciée.**

 **Bon week-end. A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour l'acceuil de cet OS. En particulier à ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par MP, Ally84, Olicity-love, Coralie et les guests merci beaucoup. Ça fait toujours chaud au coeur d'avoir votre avis.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

 **Merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des idées sur mes autres histoires. Tout est noté et je ne manquerais pas de les utiliser.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver était suspendu aux lèvres de Felicity. Il attendait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il attendait. Il s'imaginait déjà l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle et lui dire qu'il l'aimait autant de fois qu'elle aurait besoin de l'entendre. Il avait toujours sa main posée sur sa joue et la caressait tendrement de son pouce.

\- Oliver je….Elle prit délicatement sa main et la décolla de sa joue. À cet instant il comprit, une sensation de froid glacial prit possession de lui. Je…je ne t'aime pas….j'aime Colton et je vais l'épouser. Il n'entendait plus rien, les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer raisonnaient dans sa tête inlassablement…..je ne t'aime pas….Il n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Non….Feli….Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

\- Il est trop tard pour nous Oliver. Il sentait sa voix prête à dérailler. Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour être mon témoin….je pense que maintenant tu es mal placé pour remplir ce rôle. Elle se détacha de lui en reculant son regard toujours dans le sien noyé de larmes. Elle se retourna et disparue dans sa voiture garée un peu plus loin.

Oliver resta un moment infini à fixer la rue et la voiture qui avait filé depuis un moment déjà. Il bougea quand il sentit des gouttes d'eau dévaler ses cheveux. Il rentra chez lui comme un automate et trouva Sara habillée l'attendant assise au salon.

\- A ce que je vois ça c'est mal passé. Constata-t-elle d'un air triste. Il ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Tu as été idiot sur ce coup là Oliver…..tu es dingue d'elle depuis des années et tu attends qu'elle se marie pour lui dire enfin ce que tu ressens….à sa place j'aurai réagit de la même façon. Sara le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais rien n'est perdu, au vu de sa réaction quand elle m'a vu je suis certaine qu'elle aussi ressent la même chose que toi…..laisse lui du temps et va la voir.

\- Tu crois ? Sara avait du mal à reconnaître le Oliver sûr de lui et conquérant qu'elle connaissait.

\- Oui...pour l'instant elle est blessée et vexée mais ça lui passera….tu verras et vous finirez heureux tout les deux. En attendant tu vas aller te sécher sinon tu vas attraper la mort. Il hocha la tête et prit la direction de la salle de bains sous le regard inquiet de Sara. Elle espérait ne pas faire fausse route et que Felicity arriverait à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour Oliver.

####

Felicity rentra chez elle dans un état second. Elle était en colère, triste et perdue. Ce que venait de lui avouer Oliver l'avait complètement chamboulée. Elle se posa sur le canapé de son salon incapable d'aller se coucher à côté de Colton après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait, d'ailleurs elle n'avait fait que ça depuis qu'elle était montée dans sa voiture. C'est même un miracle qu'elle ai réussit à rentrer sans problème.

Elle se mit à penser à sa relation avec Oliver, ils avaient toujours eu une relation normale et de confiance, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand il l'avait embrassé la première fois, comment pourrait-elle oublier ?

Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, Oliver n'avait pas le moral et elle avait tenté de lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient dîné et avaient bu un dernier verre dans un bar avant qu'il ne la raccompagne. Comme toujours il l'avait accompagné jusque sa porte seulement sans savoir pourquoi au moment de lui dire au revoir il l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres. D'abord surprise elle ne lui avait pas répondu pour finalement se laisser aller et répondre à son baiser.

Ils étaient rentrés chez elle et avaient passés le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour, à se caresser, se cajoler. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé se contentant juste d'effleurer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Felicity n'avait jamais ressentit ce qu'elle avait ressentit en faisant l'amour avec Oliver. Cela allait au dessus de l'aspect physique, elle avait comme une connexion avec lui et elle était certaine que lui aussi l'avait ressentit.

Elle l'avait vu perdu dans son plaisir, dans ses yeux et dans son corps. Elle l'avait sentit attentionné et inquiet de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là et n'avaient finalement pas beaucoup dormis. Quand le petit matin était arrivé ils étaient enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps entremêlés. Ils ne disaient rien ne sachant pas vraiment comment qualifier ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux.

Oliver c'était levé et avait commencé à se rhabiller pour se tourner enfin vers elle et avoir cette conversation qu'ils redoutaient tant. Elle n'avait pas su quoi lire dans ses yeux et avaient préféré prendre les devants. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la repousse alors elle lui avait dit que cette nuit avait été sympa mais qu'elle resterait unique. Il ne l'avait pas contredite et était partit sans un mot de plus. Ils n'avaient plus jamais abordés le sujet et avaient reprit leur amitié, quelques mois plus tard elle avait rencontré Colton qui l'avait aidé à oublier Oliver.

\- Tu es déjà debout chérie ? Colton la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et sursauta. Hey….tout va bien ? Quand il vit ses yeux rougis, il se mit à sa hauteur et encercla ses mains. Bébé….dis moi.

\- Ça va…merci. Elle caressa sa joue d'une main. Je….j'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil ensuite. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller à tourner sans arrêt alors je me suis levée.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il en ayant du mal à croire qu'un simple cauchemar ai pu la mettre dans cet état. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non ça va aller…je vais aller prendre une douche. J'ai une présentation ce matin et je vais avoir besoin de toute mon énergie….par contre je ne dirais pas non à un grand bol de café. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras….file sous la douche et pendant ce temps je te prépare un petit déjeuner de championne. Il se leva et la tira vers lui pour qu'elle se lève aussi. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la libéra pour aller en cuisine. Felicity le regarda partir attendrit de sa gentillesse, il était parfait avec elle, il l'aimait et n'avait jamais eu de problème à lui avouer son amour. Tout était simple avec lui…..seulement était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Un amour simple et pas compliqué ou alors quelque chose de plus électrique et fougueux ?

* * *

Quand Oliver rentra dans la salle de conférence il était le premier arrivé. Sa nuit avait été horrible, après le départ de Sara il avait prit une douche dans l'espoir de parvenir à trouver le sommeil mais au bout d'une heure à se retourner sans arrêt il s'était levé et était partit faire du sport. Il avait soulevé des poids, couru et transpiré pendant des heures espérant ainsi chasser toute cette frustration et cette colère qu'il avait en lui. Mais rien n'y avait fait, il était toujours aussi frustré et en colère contre lui.

Il avait perdu Felicity et tout était entièrement de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et quand il se décidait, c'était parce qu'elle allait se marier. Mais cela lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle appartienne à un autre que lui, il s'était assez voilé la face depuis qu'elle était avec Colton.

Un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte et il tomba sur Felicity qui s'était arrêtée surprise de le trouver déjà là, ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Elle entra sans rien dire et posa tout son matériel sur l'immense table de conférence. Il la regarda faire et se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé si belle malgré la fatigue évidente présente sur son visage. La nuit avait du être dure pour elle aussi.

\- Felicity on pourrait parler s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Je ne veux pas…..

\- On a plus rien à se dire Oliver. Repondit-elle sans le regarder occupée à installer son matériel. Tout a été dit hier soir. Je vais me marier et tu ne pourras rien y faire….alors s'il te plaît laisse moi tranquille. Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles en le fixant. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la salle se remplit de collaborateurs venus assister à la réunion.

Il n'avait rien écouté de toute la présentation concentré uniquement sur Felicity et ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Quand il vit tout le monde bouger il comprit qu'elle avait terminé. Il l'appela pour qu'elle reste après le départ des autres mais elle fit la sourde oreille. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre et de s'enfermer avec elle dans son bureau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en colère quand elle entendit la porte se refermer. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Dans ce cas tu vas m'écouter alors. Il avait prit cette voix grave qu'elle connaissait quand il n'était pas content. Il se décolla de la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé et s'avança vers son bureau. Je suis désolé…..je n'aurais pas du te l'annoncer de cette façon….mais quand tu m'as dit que tu allais épouser Colton, j'ai comprit que je ne voulais te partager avec personne….et j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout…..maladroitement je te l'accorde. Dit-il en pouffant légèrement. Elle rigola à son tour malgré elle. Mais les choses ne peuvent pas en rester là entre nous c'est pas possible….

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce que soudainement tu as réalisé que j'étais plus qu'une amie ? Il hocha la tête. Ok très bien admettons…..et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit après…..Elle avait du mal à qualifier leur nuit. Après ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous….tu as eu l'occasion à maintes reprise de m'avouer tes sentiments. C'est toi qui m'a poussé dans les bras de Colton et….

\- Tu plaisantes ?! C'est toi ce matin là qui a mit un stop à notre histoire avant qu'elle est une chance de démarrer ! C'est toi qui m'a dit que ce que nous avions fait était sympa mais que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Alors ne retourne pas la situation s'il te plaît ! Si on en est là c'est autant de ta faute que de la mienne…..que voulais-tu que je dise après ça ?! Tu considérais qu'on avait fait une erreur. Il avait du mal à garder son calme et avait élevé la voix sans s'en rendre de compte.

\- Tu aurais pu me contredire ! Mais tu n'as rien fait….quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Colton tu m'as laissé faire et tu n'as rien dit ! En fait tu ne veux pas de moi mais le fait que je me marie te dérange c'est pas plus compliqué….tu ne m'aime pas Oliver….tu aimes l'idée que je sois toujours là pour toi.

Il accusa le coup de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle ne le croyait pas, pire elle pensait qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une chose parmi tant d'autre.

\- La preuve si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne te serais pas jeter dans les bras de Sara à peine sortit de chez moi ! Tu étais venu pour m'avouer ton amour et tu couches avec une autre dans la foulée ! Ça prouve au moins à quel niveau tu m'aimes. Dit-elle ironiquement avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu as tout faux et tu ne veux pas comprendre. Dit-il d'une voix blessée. Je suis venu pour te dire que je t'aimais c'est vrai…..mais quand Colton est arrivé j'ai comprit que je n'avais pas le droit de te priver d'un bonheur que tu avais largement mérité. Il s'avança vers elle et la fixa. Si tu n'étais pas venue chez moi la nuit dernière je ne t'aurais jamais rien dit. Sara a été une erreur….j'avais le cœur brisé et je ne voulais pas être seul….c'est tout. Elle ne représente rien.

Felicity resta sans voix devant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle le vit se détourner et prendre le chemin de la porte, la tête basse et le cœur lourd. Il saisit la poignée mais s'arrêta avant de sortir.

\- Soit heureuse Felicity c'est tout ce qui compte….que se soit avec Colton ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il referma la porte et ne vit pas Felicity se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil les larmes coulant sur son visage.

* * *

Felicity était avec sa mère chez l'organisatrice de mariage qu'elle avait finalement engagé après la défection d'Oliver. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle était loin d'être concentré sur ce qu'il se disait autour d'elle.

\- Quand penses-tu ma chérie ? Si on mets des fleurs le long de l'allée et….Donna constata que sa fille ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Ou alors on pourrait partir sur un thème de mort vivant qu'en penses-tu….pour un mariage c'est un thème heureux non ?

\- Oui maman c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Felicity d'une voix lointaine. Donna la regarda d'un air désolé et demanda à l'organisatrice de les laisser seules. Donna prit les mains de sa fille entre les siennes pour qu'elle se concentre un peu.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une future mariée si peu investit dans les préparatifs. Commença Donna doucement, elle vit les yeux de sa fille s'humidifier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Felicity ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil….raconte moi ma chérie. Sa mère essuya les larmes qui coulaient tendrement.

\- Rien maman tout va bien. Tenta Felicity mais au regard de sa mère elle comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez se demandant si elle devait se confier à propos d'Oliver. Oliver est amoureux de moi. Dit-elle avant de pouvoir retenir les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Elle vit Donna lever les mains au ciel avec un énorme sourire.

\- Il était temps qu'il se décide celui là ! Devant le regard d'incompréhension de sa fille elle ajouta. Mais ma chérie ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est fou de toi.

\- Tu….tu le savais ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit….enfin maman…je….

\- Tu ne voulais rien entendre, ni rien voir ma chérie….c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu t'étais mit en tête qu'Oliver ne te voyait que comme une amie et rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Felicity se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis l'annonce de son mariage avec Colton. Sa visite d'Oliver interrompue par l'arrivée de son fiancée, sa visite chez lui pour avoir le fin mot de la conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas put avoir.

\- Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait depuis longtemps et que le fait que j'épouse Colton l'avait poussé à se dévoiler…..j'ai presque cru à son discourt….mais Sara a débarquer à ce moment là. Elle prit un air dépité. Il venait de me dire qu'il l'aimait et il venait de coucher avec elle….c'est une jolie preuve n'est-ce pas ? Elle retint de nouvelles larmes de couler.

\- Ma chérie tu sais très bien que Sara ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une fille de passage…ça a toujours été le cas….je sais que c'est blessant et que le timing était mauvais mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es fiancée et qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut ? Felicity regarda sa mère se disant qu'elle n'avait pas tord et qu'elle marquait un point.

\- Admettons. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais pourquoi me dire ça maintenant alors qu'il a eu largement le temps depuis le temps qu'on se connaît….je me demande si ce n'est pas pour me garder pour lui seul.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais été prête à l'écouter avant l'arrivée de Colton dans ta vie ? Felicity ne répondit rien mais elle savait que non. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Repondit Donna. Écoute ma chérie….tu ne peux plus ignorer le fait que cet homme est amoureux de toi…..si tu as des doutes à épouser Colton tu dois tout annuler….il ne mérite pas d'avoir seulement une partie de ton cœur…..comme tu ne mérites pas de l'épouser si ce n'est pas lui que tu aimes vraiment…..tu mérites d'être heureuse et de vivre un amour qui te comble entièrement et si tu penses qu'Oliver est celui qu'il te faut arrête tout et va le retrouver.

####

Colton attendait sa future femme chez eux, il la sentait perturbée depuis quelques temps et il avait plus ou moins une idée de ce qui pouvait la tracasser. Il n'avait rien dit quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'Oliver ne serait finalement pas son témoin, il ne fallait sortir de polytechnique pour comprendre la raison de ce changement soudain. Le nom d'Oliver avait été bannit de leur conversation depuis, ce n'était pas anodin.

\- Oh tu es déjà rentré ? Dit Felicity en trouvant Colton dans leur canapé. Elle s'approcha et prit place à côté de lui. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle devant son silence et son air contrarié. Il la fixa un moment avant de prendre son courage et de lui dire.

\- A toi de me le dire….c'est quoi le problème entre toi et Oliver ? Sa question était simple et son ton calme, elle ne pouvait pas se dérober à une question si franche.

\- Oh…ça….Elle pesa le pour et le contre assez rapidement après la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère. Elle avait raison, il méritait mieux que ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Oliver m'a avoué….qu'il m'aimait le jour où je lui ai annoncé notre mariage. Dit-elle d'un ton calme et désolé se doutant de la douche froide qu'il allait ressentir.

\- Ok….et que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que j'allais t'épouser.

\- C'est toujours ce que tu veux ? Il la vit se lever et faire les cents pas devant lui. Avant qu'elle ne parle il connaissait déjà la réponse….en fait il l'avait toujours su.

\- Non. La sentence tomba d'une petite voix mais elle sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine qui la libéra instantanément. Je suis désolée…mais je….je ne peux pas t'épouser si je ne suis pas sure de moi. Elle le vit se lever et s'approcher d'elle doucement, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- J'ai toujours su que nous deux ce n'était qu'en attendant que tu te rendes compte de l'amour d'Oliver. Elle voulut parler mais il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Je ne t'en veux pas Felicity….je veux que tu sois heureuse….et ce n'est pas moi qui pourra le faire, alors file le retrouver et soit heureuse.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Felicity tu l'aimes, il t'aime….ça ne veux pas dire que tu ne m'as pas aimé mais ce que tu ressens pour lui est mille fois plus fort. Elle hocha la tête en pleurant. J'ai préparé l'essentiel de mes affaires…je passerais chercher le reste plus tard. Il lui fit un dernier baiser et la laissa seule au milieu du salon.

Felicity pleura un bon moment avant de se reprendre et de prendre enfin sa vie en main. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'Oliver depuis leur conversation dans son bureau trois semaines plus tôt. Elle ne savait même pas s'il venait encore au bureau. Elle se décida à aller le trouver et à lui dire elle aussi ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

Oliver marchait sur la plage depuis des heures. C'était son seul plaisir depuis qu'il était à Malibu, il avait quitté Starling le jour même de sa conversation avec Felicity. Elle ne voulait rien entendre et il ne voulait pas la croiser. Pour l'instant il avait le cœur brisé, il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir l'avoir en face de lui sans avoir envie de l'embrasser.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son mariage et malgré qu'il essayait de la chasser de ses pensées il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il se demandait si elle allait bien, si elle était déjà mariée, si elle était vraiment heureuse. Il se dirigea vers la maison qu'il avait loué et qui avait les pieds dans l'eau. Il monta les quelques marches et cru avoir une vision, Felicity était assise sur une chaise de jardin l'attendant.

\- Tu sais que tu es difficile à trouver Oliver ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'es pas censé te marier aujourd'hui ? Si c'est le cas dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard. Son ton était dur et limite cassant mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était blessé qu'elle ne l'ai pas cru et il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il entra dans la maison et sentit Felicity le suivre.

\- Il n'y aura pas de mariage. Repondit-elle simplement au pas de la porte avant d'entrer et de le suivre dans la cuisine.

\- Désolé. Dit-il avant de se reprendre. Non en fait je ne suis pas désolé….c'est pour m'annoncer ça que tu es venue ici ? C'est bon tu peux partir maintenant. Il s'affaira à se préparer un jus d'orange et entendit ses talons claquer sur le carrelage signe qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

\- Je suis venue te dire que le mariage était annulé parce que je me suis rendue compte que je n'aimais pas Colton comme….je t'aimais toi. Dit-elle s'adossant au plan de travail juste à côté de lui. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et tourna sa tête vers elle.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je t'aime Oliver….je l'ai enfin comprit…..je t'ai…..Il la coupa pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Jamais de sa vie un baiser n'avait eu autant d'importance que celui la. Il avait le goût de la délivrance et de la fin de son calvaire à l'imaginer marié à un autre que lui. A bout de souffle il rompit ce baiser et posa son front contre le sien son regard plongé dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de la porter vers sa chambre pour lui prouver à quel point il avait attendu et espéré ce moment.

Oliver regardait sa jolie blonde dormir avec un énorme sourire. Elle était là avec lui, à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Demanda Felicity d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir ici avec moi tout simplement. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée. D'ailleurs comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Personne ne sait que je suis ici.

\- Tu sais bien qu'aucune base de données ne me résiste Oliver. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Je t'ai cherché un bon moment avant d'en arriver à un extrémité pareille, je te rassure... il fallait que je te vois. Dit-elle en caressant sa joue, il appuya son geste en fermant les yeux.

\- Comment as-tu…..

\- Ma mère et Colton. Repondit-elle avant la fin de sa phrase sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ma mère m'a ouvert les yeux et Colton m'a mise au pied du mur….mais j'avais de toute façon décidé de tout annuler. Je ne pouvais pas l'épouser alors que je ne l'aimais pas.

\- Dit le encore une fois. Il s'était penché dans son cou et titillait son lobe d'oreille.

\- Je t'aime Oliver. Souffla-t-elle plus qu'elle ne parla. Je t'aime depuis très longtemps.

\- Je t'aime aussi Felicity. Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille en la pénétrant de la façon la plus tendre. Ils s'unirent une fois de plus pour se prouver leur amour et être sûr qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

* * *

 **Voilà pour la fin de cet OS...et oui après un début laborieux ils se sont enfin trouvés.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires. Ça prends juste deux minutes et ça fait du bien.**

 **A bientôt pour une fiction cette fois-ci.**


End file.
